Agornath Erkenbrand (Skyrim)
by elPaddyLoco44
Summary: Agornath Erkenbrand is a young man living a normal life in the north-east of Skyrim. After a terrible fate befalls him his family he sets out on a quest for vengence across the whole of Skyrim.


Agornath Erkenbrand

Authors note: All of these events were recorded in the journal of Agornath but were not discovered till 70 years after his death by his grandson Titus, who upon discovering them, ventured across the land telling the tale of his life.

Prologue: Agornath was born east of Windhelm to a Nord father and Breton mother. His father, Bjorn Erkenbrand, was somewhat of a role model to Agornath and from an early age he taught him to hunt, fight, smith and survive in the wild. Bjorn was always telling Agornath about the world, what is right and wrong, to always think before acting and to try see the bigger picture with everything. Agornaths uncle Ragnar died in the great war during a Thalmor ambush. Bjorn, his brother, developed a hatred of the Thalmor for this and was never afraid to tell them that. Despite this, Bjorn showed great respect to other elves, including the high elves that were not in the Thalmor. Sosan Tithe, Arornaths mother met Bjorn when she set up an Apothecary stall in Windhelm. They both took an instant liking to each other and within the space of 3 months they married and built a cabin across from the Windhelm docks, near the Morrowind border. Sosan, who had received an outstanding education in High Rock, spend years passing on her knowledge and skills to Agornath. One such skill was Alchemy. She showed Agornath what the most potent ingredients for certain potions were, where to find them, what plants were edible or poisonous and how to perfectly set up an Alchemy lab and use it. Sosan was also a master in the school of Restoration, but she planned to ready Agornath for magic when he was older. That opportunity never came.

Part 1

15th of Last Seed, 4E, 199

I woke later than usual, rubbing sleep out of my eyes as I got up. It was then I realised that it was my 17th birthday! I decided I needed waking up a bit so I went to wash my face in the trough by the back of the cabin. At the trough, I looked at my reflection rippling in the water. A young, blonde haired teenager looked back at me, his white-blue eyes almost luminous in the morning sun. My fathers withered face appeared next to mine, wearing that wry smile he always had. 'Come up to the cabin for breakfast' he said amused. 'Be there in a minute father' I replied. Walking back up the hill my mother greeted me with a hug 'happy birthday son!' she said cheerily, indicating the table on which a large breakfast was laid out, alone with a large sack and a long wooden box. Sitting down at the table, I slowly ate the delicious breakfast (my mother was an amazing cook, better than the gourmet some said!). My attention suddenly snapped to the presents on the table. I started with the sack, which turned out to be from my mother. It contained a large assortment of my favourite foods like sweet rolls, boiled crème tarts and honey nut treats! There was also a heavy book on cooking for nord men (which she also bought for my father), an old blood red book called 'Deathbrand' and 'an explorers guide to skyrim'. Amazed at what I was getting, I moved on to the long wooden box, which was from my father. It was made of oak and had 'Agornath' encribed on it in curvy writing. On it, a note was attached, it said 'Dear Agornath, your skills as a warrior are the best ive seen in a young man for many a year. As I have told you many times, a great warrior needs a great weapon. Here is yours son, may it protect you from harm for years to come'. I opened the box with shaking fingers. In it, was an Axe. A short war axe covered in intricate carvings. I picked it up and held it firmly in my hand. It was light and felt a perfect fit for me. Standing up I turned towads the dummies my father had made on the east side of the house. Concentrating hard I threw the axe with as much precision as I could at the dummy. It smacked directly in where the heart would be, embedding itself in the dummies chest. My father clapped from the doorway, laughing heartily. 'ive never seen an axe thrown like that! I pray for the people who will cross you son!', chuckling to himself he went to clear up breakfast. My mother approached me and said 'were going to candlehearth hall for dinner tonight, so make yourself look presentable Ok?'. 'ok, thank you mother' I replied, grinning from ear to ear. I spent the rest of the day reading the books mother had given me, which as usual, were extremely interesting, the Deathbrand book particularly so. I donned my formal tunic and fur boots before we set off. My mother insisted I tie my long hair up before we went, so I allowed her to tie it into a braid, which surprisingly, suited me. My father locked the cabin and gave me permission to take my axe with me, despite my mothers complaints. 'all kinds of horrors out these days, our son should be allowed to protect himself!' he said wisely.

We set off at a steady pace towards Windhelm, my father complaining about the empire to my mother, who as always, listened intently. I on the other hand, I did not listen. With my parents in front of me, talking away the journey, I got lost in my own thoughts, not paying attention to the goings on around me, thinking of the time id snuck off to a burial crypt at midnight with my friend Helgi and almost died fighting Dragur. I would have too if she hadn't carried me out and fixed my wounds. I enjoyed repaying her for that, what a night! It was my mothers scream that brought me back to my senses as an enormous group of vampires charged at us, axes shining and teeth bared. My father, who could change into a wild warrior in a snap, took out his old Dwarven sword and charged at the oncoming vampires, roaring like a bear. Hugely outnumbered, I rushed to help him. My father busy fending off nine of them, me and my mother dealt with the rest. The first vampire swung at my side with an ugly looking mace, I grabbed the handle, digging my axe into its neck at the same time. I removed it just in time to turn and block an attack from what looked like the master vampire, who was wielding two flaming axes. Grabbing the handle of one and blocking the other with my axe, I kicked him in the groin, ducked an attack from a third and decapitated the master vampire. Full of adrenaline I turned to face the next, a huge muscular man, probably one of the thralls, who wielded a huge Warhammer. I was forced to duck low at the first swing and had to block the second before I could counter him. The handle of the Warhammer shattered with the impact, throwing me back and jarring my right arm badly, making me drop my weapon. Lying down in the mud I felt a vampire jump on me, her teeth about to pierce my neck when, as if in slow motion my mothers dagger pierced through its throat, spraying my face with blood. Staggering up and retrieving my axe, I wearily jumped in to help my father defend. He had 4 vampires on his front who he was busy countering. One vampire, taking advantage, moved in from behind, about to bite his neck. I ran to help but my mother was faster, sprinting and grabbing the vampire by the waist, plummeting off the cliff at the side of the road. Both me and my father ran to help her, but it was too late. Seeing my mothers body sprawled at the cliff base sent me and my father into beserker rage. We must have cut down countless vampires but there were too many, too much strength. My last sight of the battle was my father shouting at me to fall back, as a sword pierced through his chest. Paralysed by shock, I felt an arrow enter my shoulder, shattering the bone and I, almost in slow motion toppled back off the cliff and into darkness.

The next feeling I experienced was warmth. A cosy, happy, warm feeling. Where was i? was this Sovangarde? Was I stretched out in some great bed with Ysgramor standing avove me, greeting me to the afterlife? I heard voices, a male and a female, who were giving each other updates while they were busying themselves with something. Half opening my eyes, a scene emerged in front of me. I was laid out on a staw pile on the floor next to a fire, bloody bandages adorning the floor around me. confused, I heard The female voice say urgently 'Cretius! He's waking up! Bring him some water while I get this broth ready'. The kindly face of Cretius Silk-Beard materialised in front of me. 'Don't move son, just drink this up'. Accepting the drink I asked 'where am i? where are my parents? Looking mournful, he said 'Agornath, you were attacked by vampires remember? Im sorry but, both your parents were killed. I came across the scene not long after it happened..' wiping his nose noisily, he continued. 'I was on my way to Windhelm on the cart to pick up some straw when I came across it. There must have been twenty vampire bodies there… in the centre was your father….They had put his head on a spike, like some prise trophy the bastards!' he was shaking now, part crying, part angry. 'No group of petty vampires could take down Bjorn Erkenbrand, not even if there was a damned army of them!' he turned to me, 'what happened? How did…it...happen?'. Straining my memory, I though back to the events of the fight. Suddenly remembering, I said in a broken voice, 'he was stabbed trying to tell me to get away…he was trying to save me'. The feeling of loss suddenly overwhelmed me. Turning away from Cretius, I lay there, silently crying. His wife Anska came over a minute later, a bowl of hot broth in her hand. Though tearstained and in no mood for talk, I gladly accepted it, enjoying the warming sensation it gave me. Anska was about to go when she said, 'I hate to talk about it but, we couldn't find your mothers body…after we found you we searched the whole area…we don't know what happened to her….Listen Agornath, your staying here to recover, but after…I know its early to be thinking of this but…your welcome to live with us.' Giving a nod of appreciation I finished the broth and turned over into an uneasy sleep full of screams and death.

1st of Heartfire, 4E, 199

The few weeks I spent a the silkbeard's house were mostly spent sleeping or having short walks around the house, which usually tired me out. After the first night I insisted I was ok….until I found my injuries, which were a fractured right arm, a shattered shoulder blade, four broken fingers and a broken ankle. Most of these (I guessed) were sustained when I fell down the cliff with an arrow through my right shoulder. On the whole however, I was nearly back to my old physical state. Creitius visited my house to pick up my things at one point. He found it burned down and in ruin. I had only one possession left, My Axe. Every day I told myself that I would hunt down those vampires, and kill every last one of them in the most painful way I could think of. On the upside, Helgi regularly talked to me now, offering comfort when I gave up hope (which was fairly often nowadays) and helping me get my strength up to move around by myself. We both knew we were getting close again, but (quite painfully) I didn't want to risk a relationship with her as my upcoming quest could easily mean her death, an outcome that I had to avoid, for both our sakes.

One cold morning, the family had to all go out on business, leaving me alone in the house, which Anska (and especially Helgi) were not all for. Never the less, I woke up late, and completely alone. It wasn't till after I had got up, got dressed, made and finished breakfast that I realised I could move easily and painlessly. Thinking hard, I made a choice, hoping I would not regret it. Putting on the tunic, boots and fur hat Creitius had lended me and holstering my Axe I wrote a note to the family thanking them so much for caring for me, and apologising for leaving without so much as a goodbye. Why didn't I wait? - Because once they came back, I could never have said goodbye. Packing a small rucksack with supplies I was about to leave when Helgi came in, covered in snow. 'I knew it!' she blurted out when she saw me, 'I knew you wold sneak off! Why are you doing this Agornath? Getting revenge for your parents? Or are you just abandoning me again? I only have you back for a few weeks and now your going? Well go on then!' she was shouting now, tears running down her face. 'Go on, leave! See if I care you coward!', Flaring up, I retorted 'Do you have any idea what life is like for me now? I have nothing left! Nothing! And if I go on, living in fear, I will never be at peace! So I will never rest until my parents are avenged and every one of those blood-sucking light-fearing animals have been dealt with. I like being with you again Helgi I do, I feel I love you but, I also feel that, like my parents and my home, If I come to love you, you might be taken from me as well…I couldn't face another loss, so im leaving before I befall any more danger on you or your parents…im sorry Helgi'. She pulled me into a hug. What felt like a long time later we broke apart, looking into my eyes she said, 'Please try not to die Agornath…Talos guide you'. As I walked out the door and onto the road, I knew my journey had now begun.

30th of Heartfire, 4E, 199

The first few weeks have been difficult, venturing the whole of skyrim, asking questions and demanding answers on the vampire threat. As expected, very little info. aside from reports on vampire-related deaths rising in specific locations in Skyrim. It seems from the info. ive gathered the attacks happen along certain roads in different provinces. When they strike however, I do not know, so im forced to camp near the assumed attack locations, hidden from the road but giving me perfect vision down on it. Apart from writing the last weeks events, ive did little else apart from watch for signs of movement or do some occasional hunting. The day had past, as usual, with nothing significant happening. Getting increasingly annoyed I lay back down in my tent, watching the sun disappear over the horizon. Despite not being perticulary active that day, I dozed off quickly. I suddenly sat up, peering around in the gloom. Several hours must have passed by since I dozed off. Wondering whether I had missed anything, I heard a voice below my camp. Moving as stealthily as I could, I peered onto the road, where two figures were standing, their gaunt faces illuminated in the torchlight.

Want me to write more? just ask


End file.
